KissKiss, ByeBye?
by ILU Greg
Summary: GSRtime guys. Hope you´ll like it. R&R please. oneshot! and before I forget: it´s called fiction for a reason. it´s out of charcter


Kiss-Kiss, Bye-Bye ?

AN: Oh ) It's GSR-time. Hope you'll enjoy. R&R please. ILU Greg

Shift wouldn't end for a few ours and he already wanted to go home. It wasn´t normal for him though. Grissom doesn´t just go home and sleep. He works, because work is his live.

He went through the hallway to the lockerroom. Sara was there.

'God, she looks beautiful today.' Grissom thought and came to a stop right in front of her. 'She smells good, too...' And suddenly he couldn´t resist. He grabbed her upper arms and shoved her in the lockerroom.

The door closed softly in it´s lock and Grissom pressed Sara against the wall. He crushed his mouth to hers for a passionate kiss.

Sara was shocked for a moment, but only for a moment. This was all she ever wanted and she kissed him back.

His tongue stroked over her lips, begging for entry, so she opened her mouth to let it in.

Their tongues tangled, massaged and stroked each others.

He moaned against her lips and pressed his body tighter against her. His hands found their place on her waist and hers were in his curls.

He kissed along her jaw and sucked on the soft skin of her neck.

Sara let her hands slide down his torso to his belt.

And then he was too overwhelmed and it seemed so hot in there and he let her go and took a big step backwards.

"I´m sorry..." Grissom said and literally ran out of the room.

She huffed. "Yeah... what else..." And sat on the bench...

'He is in his office. I know it. Where else could he hide?' Sara thought near tears as she went to his office right in front of his chair.

He turned to her. "Did you need anything?" He asked, pretending nothing´s happened.

"Fucking asshole!!!" She screamed, slapped him across the face and stomped as fast as she could out of his office and to her car.

'Oh god, what did I do?' Grissom asked himself.

"What did I do?!" He asked angrily in the room.

"When?" A voice came.

He jumped and turned around to see who it was.

"Cath..." He sighed. "Do you want to give me a heartattack?"

"Sorry." She answered. "So... when did you do what?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing..." He lied. "I did nothing..."

"Gil Grissom you´re now going to tell what happened or I´m so going to hurt you." Catherine pushed.

"Hurt... I hurt her..." He mumbled absently.

"Who did you –" She began. "Sara? Did you hurt Sara?"

Grissom just nodded.

"What did you do?"

No answer

"Gil! What did you do?"

"Hey, I´m trying to fix that, so you have to tell me."

"I... I... kissed her... in the lockerroom..." Grissom began.

"And?" She asked after he didn´t go further.

"I... apologised."

"You what?" Catherine asked.

"I apologised." He repeated.

"You didn´t."

"I did..."

"Oh no! How stupid are you?!"

"Yeah..." Grissom sank down on his couch.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"I couldn´t resist..." He answered.

"No... no. I mean why did you apologised?"

"I don´t know... I can´t do it... I´m too late..."

"Gil? I know you can. You love her and you have to tell her and show her that you do." Catherine said.

"I´m too late..."

"Yeah, you so are if you don´t get your ass in gear and go to her." She slapped his arm. "And if you mess this up, I´m going to hunt you down like a dog." She whispered.

Grissom sighed and looked down.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"This damn bastard! Why does he do that?! Fucking bastard! I should have hurt him with my fist –" Sara cursed as a knock on the door came.

She sighed and opened the door.

"What do you want?!" She asked pissed.

"Can I come in? Please?" Grissom asked.

Sara stepped to the side and let him in. After she closed the door she asked again. "What do you want?"

"I... I´m sorry..." He said.

"You already said that. Could you leave now? I have other things to do."

'Like packing...' She thought but didn´t said it.

"No... I..." He trailed off to think.

"Just go already. I don´t have time for your little game."

"Game? Sara it´s not a game –"

"No? What is it then? You like hurting me? Does it turn you on?!"

"No. I... I didn´t want to hurt you. Never... I –"

"Yeah, sure."

"Really. I didn´t. I –" He began but she interrupt him again.

"As if you care."

"I do care."

"Could you just shut up for a minute?" Grissom said as she opened her mouth to speak.

She was perplexed that he just said that and kept her mouth shut.

He stepped in front of her and laid his hands on her cheeks.

"I need you..." He whispered and closed the gap between them.

The kiss just ended at the need for oxygen.

Grissom let his hands slip down her body to her waist. "I need you."

She looked at him and gave him a peck on the mouth.

"You´re serious." She said stunned.

"Oh yes, I am." He said and kissed her again.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too honey." Grissom said and pressed her against him.


End file.
